Believe in Evolution
by Dana1
Summary: When the going gets tough, the Shield fall apart.
1. Missing Belt

Title: Believe in Evolution  
Author: Dana  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Violence  
Summary: When the going gets tough, the Shield fall apart.  
Spoilers: WWE Main Event 4/9/14 and RAW 4/14/14  
Disclaimer: I own no one in this fic.

"You okay man," Seth Rollins asked as Dean Ambrose sauntered into the locker room that the Shield were using.

"Yeah ribs still hurt," Dean Ambrose answered as he gingerly set his bag onto a bench. He had injured his ribs almost two weeks ago during a match with the Wyatts. "Where's Roman?"

"Haven't seen him yet," Seth answered as he watched the older man for a moment. "You sure your ribs are okay?"

"Yeah they'll be fine," Dean said grimacing as he took his shirt off. The beat down by Evolution last week hadn't helped at all. "I just want to get my hands on Orton, Batista, and Helmsley. They can't make a mockery out of the Shield!" He grimaced.

"Calm down before you break another rib, "Roman Reigns said as he entered the locker room. He set his bag down next to Seth's locker. "I saw Bryan and Brie arrive. Bryan said he heard what happened and he'll help us."

The shield got ready in relative silence. Seth and Roman exchanged looks. "Have you had your ribs checked out by Doc yet?" Seth asked.

"I did after our match with the Wyatts. He said they are just bruised."

"Maybe you should have theme checked out again man," Roman said.

"I'm fine," Dean said defiance in his eyes. "I'm not the weak link of the Shield."

"Whoa Dean no one says you are!" Seth said trying to calm his friend down. "I thought you were over that." He said shaking his head. "If what Punk said is still bothering you, remember he was the one who walked out. Besides, none of us are a weak link. You are as tough as either of us but if you've got a busted rib that's different."

There was a knock on the locker room door. "Come in!" Roman called as he and the others stood up waiting for whoever it was on the other side of the door.

Brad Maddox entered looking nervous. Roman flexed his muscles making the General Manage flinch. "The Authority wants to see you in their office." He said clearing his throat.

"So they sent their errand boy to get us," Seth said. Ambrose just smirked and leaned his head down so he was eye to eye with Maddox. Maddox scurried out of the locker room.

"Let's go see what they want," Ambrose said leading the way out of the locker room.

When they arrived at the office they found Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley waiting for them. She was on the phone and waved them in. "They're here. I'll call you back," she said hanging up. She turned her attention to them. "I just wanted to personally let you know that you have a match tonight with Orton and Batista."

"So it's a handicapped match," Seth said in surprise. He liked it but there had to be a catch somewhere.

"Oh no. It's just a match with you and Reigns," she said before turning to Ambrose. "There have been numerous complains that you haven't been defending your US title."

"That's not my fault," Ambrose said. "I don't book…"

"Didn't say it was," Stephanie said quickly. "You will be participating in a gauntlet match with three other wrestlers to be announced later. I think three title defenses should make up for not defending the title don't you?"

Ambrose was seething and barely held in his anger. He didn't like what Stephanie was suggesting. He didn't make the matches. Wasn't that the Authorities job? He would have said something but knew that would get him nowhere. "Fine," he said. He shot Seth a look before he could say anything. They turned around and walked out of the office. They ran right into Triple H who was carrying a bag over his shoulder.

Triple H looked at them with a smirk on his face. He didn't say anything as he walked past them into the office.

The Shield didn't say anything until they were in their locker room. Ambrose started taping up his wrists.

"A gauntlet and tag match?" Seth asked. "What are they up to? I mean it can't be good. I wonder who you're facing Dean."

"Probably Mark Henry, Kane, and Big Show," Ambrose said as he finished getting ready. "I don't care who it is." He reached for his US title and discovered it wasn't there. He started searching his bag but couldn't find the title. "You guys see the US title?" He asked. They shook their heads. "Somebody must have grabbed it." He seethed. He was mad. Who did it? Was that what Hunter had?

There was a knock on the door and then one of the Road Agents stuck their head in the doorway. "Rollins, Reigns, your match is next."

"Worry about the US title later," Reigns suggested, "we've gotta go."

They headed to the entrance where they would enter through the crowd. Just as their music hit, Ambrose saw his US title sitting on a table. "You guys go out there. I'll be right behind you."

There was no time for arguing. Rollins and Reigns went through the crowd. Ambrose went over and grabbed his title. When he turned around, he was face to face with Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, and Erik Rowan.

* * *

Notes: I know it's kinda a crazy beginning. It gets even stranger from here.


	2. Challenge Accepted

Ambrose was not afraid of the Wyatts. He had faced them many a time but he was out numbered. He held his US Title ready to hit the Wyatts. Bray just laughed at him and signaled for Rowan and Harper to attack. Ambrose hit Rowan with the belt and went to hit Harper when Harper charged at him with his clothesline knocking Ambrose head over heels to the floor. His head hit the concrete hard. He looked up at Bray who was kneeling down before Harper yanked him to his feet and handed him over to Bray. Bray picked up and said, "this is only the beginning." He kissed him on the cheek and then hit Sister Abigail. Ambrose crashed face first onto the floor unconscious.

The last thing he saw was Bray hand Hunter his title.

* * *

Roman and Seth stood in the ring waiting for Batista and Randy Orton to come out. Seth turned around searching the crowd for Ambrose but didn't see him. It should have only taken a few seconds to grab the US title. "I don't like this," he said to Roman.

"Me neither. Dean should have been out here by now."

Evolution's music started to play. Orton and Batista walked out to the ring neither of them in their ring gear. They stopped at the top of the ramp and waited. Hunter came out next with the US title. Roman grabbed Seth's arm to keep him from running up the ramp to get Hunter. It was difficult as he wanted to tear into Hunter himself.

"I have some announcements to make," Hunter said. "Originally Dean Ambrose was going to face three of the first round losers of the Intercontinental Title tournament in a gauntlet match for the United States title. I have just been notified that Dean Ambrose is not fit to compete tonight and hasn't defended the title in months so therefore I'm stripping him of the title. The winner of the tournament will now face Big E. in a unification match for both the Intercontinental and United Titles."

Roman motioned for a mic. "What have you done to Ambrose?" He demanded.

Hunter's smirk grew larger. "I didn't do anything. It seems he ran into Bray Wyatt who slammed him into the concrete backstage. Your match with Batista and Orton will take place later." He turned to walk away but was knocked down by a spear from Reigns. Orton and Batista pulled the younger man off and soon found themselves brawling backstage. It took all of the officials backstage to pull the five apart. Cena came out of his locker room and signaled for Roman and Seth to follow him. He led them to one of the trainer's rooms where Doc Amann was wrapping Dean's ribs.

"You okay man," Seth asked as he looked at the trainer.

Dean's eyes were shut tightly and groaned in pain as the trainer finished wrapping. They could see the beginning of a black eye and there was a small cut below his hairline.

"He'll be okay," Dr. Amann said. "Just a couple of broken ribs and a laceration not to mention a bruised jaw. Though the ribs weren't in great shape before."

"Yeah," Ambrose wheezed.

"What happened?" Roman asked.

"I went to grab the title and the Wyatts were there. They jumped me and Bray hit me with Sister Abigail. That's about all I remember other than Cena and Bryan helping me into here."

The door opened and Triple H came in. "I changed my mind," Hunter thundered. "It will be a six man tag match. Orton, Batista, and myself vs. the three of you in an elimination match."

"Didn't you say I wasn't fit to wrestle for my US title?" Dean asked shakily getting to his feet rubbing his jaw.

"Well if you prefer, we can have a handicap match." Hunter said with a glint in his eyes. "Either works for me."

"You've got a match," Ambrose said. Hunter smirked and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

Notes: Short chapter I know.


	3. Something Else Goes Missing

The Shield watched as Hunter left the room. Ambrose groaned and sat back down on the exam table.

"This is crazy even for you Dean," Seth said. "You can't wrestle tonight."

"Doesn't matter," Ambrose said. "I'm not going to let you guys face them alone."

"I don't recommend it," Ammon said, "you have broken ribs and I still haven't performed the IMPACT test to see if you have a concussion. You aren't in any condition to wrestle tonight."

"We'll find another partner," Roman said trying to reassure his friend. "Maybe Cena."

"Authority isn't going to let you pick another partner," Ambrose said before carefully standing up. He swayed for a moment before regaining his equilibrium.

"I still want to do an IMPACT test!" Doc called as they started to leave.

"You can do the test after the match," Ambrose called as they made their way to their locker room. Kane and Daniel Bryan were currently in the ring wrestling. Kane was throwing Bryan around the ring but Bryan wasn't giving up. The match ended when Evolution came out and attacked Bryan.

Ambrose headed for the locker room door. He turned around to see his partners weren't following. "Come on let's go."

"Whoa man. Let's wait a second," Seth said. "You are in no shape to go out there. 'Sides," he said, as the Usos' music started to play, "it looks like he's got help coming."

"Stop treating me like I'm fragile!" Dean yelled and then groaned in pain. That hadn't helped his ribs or bruised jaw.

"Dean you need to calm down," Roman said. "You've got broken ribs so yeah you are fragile right now. We've got to stay united." He held out his fist. Seth stuck his own fist out and with one hand against his ribs; Ambrose stuck his fist out last. They were united against whatever the Authority had planned for them.

* * *

Due to Ambrose's broken ribs, the Shield opted to walk down the ramp instead of through the crowd. They kept looking behind them to make sure no one attacked them from behind. They stood in the center of the ring waiting for Evolution.

Evolution's music hit and all three came out to the ring. They stood at the top of the ramp and surveyed the crowd with disdain. They walked out to the ring slowly not acknowledging the fans' boos. The ref signaled for the bell.

Orton started the match with Rollins. The match went back and forth with Evolution tagging out to each other and only Seth and Roman tagging in and out ignoring Ambrose's outstretched hand which made Ambrose furious.

Ten minutes into the match Orton hit the RKO on Reigns. Seth was on the outside of the ring trying to catch his breath. Ambrose dove into the ring to make the save. Batista caught him and tossed him outside as Orton got the three count.

Seth rolled into the ring and right into Batista. Batista tried to hit the Batista Bomb but Seth reversed it into a curb stomp. He got the three count.

Batista seething, at not being able to kick out, threw Seth out of the ring and Batista Bombed him on the floor. Roman and he started brawling to the back.

Ambrose got into the ring and stood face to face with Orton and Triple H. He tried not to show any fear. He had wrestled in crazier matches before when he was an indy wrestler. He'd been called crazy by every promoter he had worked for. Now it was time to show why.

"Seth Rollins is out after the Batista Bomb on the floor. Roman Reigns was eliminated by an RKO from Orton. Dean Ambrose was attacked by the Wyatts earlier tonight and has broken ribs and a possible concussion. What kind of a chance does the Shield have?" Michael Cole asked from the announce table.

"None Michael," JBL answered. "Evolution is about to show the Shield what happens when you cross the Authority."

Ambrose launched himself at both Orton and Triple H. He caught them both by surprise and knocked them down to the mat. He started punching at both of them. Pain shot through his ribs and he knew he wouldn't last long. When he turned to Triple H, Orton kicked him hard in the ribs. He went down grabbing at his ribs. He tried to slide out of the ring but they picked him up. He was looking Triple H in the eye.

"You should have stayed in the back," Triple H said. He went to put Ambrose in the Pedigree but Ambrose reversed it and hit Dirty Deeds. He was in too much pain to make the cover. Orton backed up and punted him in the head and all went black as he was pinned. They rolled him out of the ring before throwing Seth back into the ring.

Doc Sampson hurried over to check Ambrose who was still unconscious. He put gloves on as he checked for bleeding.

Inside the ring Rollins was trying to fight off both Triple H and Orton. Charles Robinson, who was the referee for the match, signaled for the bell to disqualify Evolution as he could not get one of them to leave the ring. Reigns came out and evened things up which brought Batista back out. Soon Cena, Bryan, and the Usos were out followed by the New Age Outlaws and Kane.

The lights went out and came back on to show Bray Wyatt sitting in his rocking chair watching.

Ambrose opened his eyes and was looking up at a blurry sheep mask. He struggled to sit up again. Two strong arms pulled him up and started dragging him. There was a whoosh and then a foot connected with his temple.

Seth cursed himself. He hadn't meant to kick Ambrose. He had been trying to get Rowan and Harper off of his partner. Ambrose slumped to the mat as the Wyatts dropped him. Seth started hitting both of them and soon the brawl was all over ringside. Bray sat in the chair watching Cena.

It took every official backstage to pull them apart. Evolution was the first to go backstage. Followed by the New Age Outlaws and Kane leaving the Usos, Cena, Bryan, and the Shield ringside. The Wyatts had already disappeared.

"Where's Ambrose?" Seth asked.


	4. AN offer he 'can't' Refuse

They left the ring and searched ringside but Ambrose wasn't there. Michael Cole came up to them and told them they had to leave ringside because the show had to continue. They still had more than an hour left of the show.

Reigns and Rollins went straight to the Authority's office when they returned backstage. They found only Maddox standing there.

"Where are they," Roman demanded.

"Where are who?" Maddox said his voice squeaking with nervousness.

"You know who," Roman said stepping closer to the RAW General Manager. "Hunter and Stephanie."

Brad took a step backwards. "I…don't know," he said quickly. "I haven't seen them since your match. I…I got a text telling me to get you out of the ring because the show had to keep going. I don't know where Ambrose is either."

"I think he's telling the truth," Seth said watching Maddox squirm. He could see why they wouldn't tell him anything.

"Let's go," Roman said not before glaring at Maddox. "Tell Hunter we are looking for him." They left the office.

"Now what," Seth asked. Ambrose was the one good at making plans. He was the peacekeeper and Roman was the muscle.

"Now we search the arena. They have to be here somewhere."

* * *

Ambrose groaned as he came to. Every part of his body hurt. He tried to open his eyes but the light was blinding. He tried to remember what happened. He remembered something hitting him in the head and falling but that was it.

"Pull him up," a voice said from somewhere to his left. He felt strong arms lift him off the ground. He was placed in a chair and started to slump forward. The arms grabbed him to keep him steady. He tried to open his eyes again but all he saw was a painful light in his eyes.

"Turn down the lights," the voice ordered. He knew the voice but his head was too fuzzy to recognize it. "Is that better Dean," the voice asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Dean opened his eyes and saw Hunter and Stephanie staring down at him. He struggled with whoever was holding him from behind but their grip was too strong. "What do you want," his voice slurred. He was pretty sure he had a concussion now.

"Just to talk," Hunter said taking a seat across from him. "I have an offer for you."

Dean tried to smirk but it didn't quite work. He groaned. "What makes you think I want to hear it?"

"Like you have a choice," Stephanie said. "You aren't in any condition to fight."

"You've got a lot of potential Dean," Hunter said, "the other members of the Shield are holding you back. Everyone's watching Roman Reigns but I've had my eye on you. You could go far in this business. That is why I'm inviting you to join Evolution."

Dean tried to laugh but his jaw hurt too much. "You have your goons, the Wyatts; beat me up just to invite me to join Evolution?" Maybe this concussion was worse than he thought. Hunter was making no sense. "People say I'm crazy," he tried to stand up but the hands on his shoulders kept him down and he was really dizzy.

"You keep getting back up no matter what we do to you. That's what impressed me. A lesser man would have stayed in the back or taken his ball and gone home. Whoever sees you as the weak link of the Shield underestimates you. Your intensity and never give up attitude makes you a perfect choice for Evolution. What do you say Dean?"

"No," Dean said making one final attempt at jumping at Hunter. He swung at him and Hunter took a step backwards not expecting Ambrose to attack him. The person behind him was caught off guard also.

Ambrose pushed past Stephanie and reached the door. He opened it and saw…

he was hit in the face hard and fell to the ground unconscious. He had barely been holding onto consciousness to begin with.

"So what do we do now," the new person asked stepping around Dean.

"Give him back to the Shield. He knows what we want." Triple H said turning to Stephanie who gave him a piece of paper that was sitting on the table. Whether he realizes it or not, his life just changed." He handed the paper to one of the people that were at the door.

"How did you get him to sign it," Stephanie asked.

Hunter smiled. "He doesn't remember that wasn't the first time he woke up."

* * *

Rollins continued searching the arena. He and Reigns had split up to cover more ground. He had asked everyone he had seen backstage but nobody had seen Ambrose. He wasn't going to give up. Ambrose had to be in the arena somewhere.

He rounded a corner and stopped in his tracks. He saw Ambrose slumped in a seat near the Gorilla Position. No one seemed to notice or care. He hurried over to him.

"Dean," he asked gently shaking him. Ambrose didn't move. Seth turned to see Renee Young standing there. "Go get Doc," he yelled. She scurried off to do so. He started to search for his cellphone and realized he had left it in the locker room. He didn't want to leave Ambrose to find Reigns.

Doc Ammon came over to them and started examining Ambrose. He took his phone out and said, "I need a stretcher over here by the Gorilla Position. Let the ambulance know we have a wrestler with a head injury."

Rollins went over to one of the Production Assistants who was watching a monitor. "Who put Ambrose here?"

"I…I don't know," he stuttered. "He was there when I sat down." The others at the Gorilla Position wouldn't look him in the eye. That told Seth all he needed to know about who put him there.

Roman came running over to them. "How's Dean?"

"Unconscious. Doc called for a stretcher." He saw Roman's knuckles looked a little swollen. "Your hand okay?"

Roman looked down at his hand. "Yeah. I guess I hurt it while fighting Batista backstage. Do you know how he got here?"

"They aren't talking so I'm guessing the Authority and/or Evolution. Could have been the Wyatts."

"No stretcher," Dean's weak voice caught their attention. He was trying to sit up but he was obviously dizzy.

Roman and Seth were at his side. "Calm down. You need the stretcher." Roman said.

Ambrose flinched and started to stand up. His knees went weak and strong arms pushed back into the chair.

"Leave me alone Roman," Ambrose growled, "I don't need…" he stopped as he felt something inject into his arm.

"Sedative," Ammon said, "he's going to hurt himself worse if he keeps trying to get up."

The stretcher arrived and they carefully set Ambrose on it. They wheeled him towards a waiting ambulance.

Seth and Roman exchanged torn looks. They wanted to go with their friend but they also wanted to get their hands on Triple H. Ambrose made the decision for them. "I don't need anyone to ride with me. Get the Authority."

The ambulance doors shut and then it drove away.

Seth and Roman hurried to the Authority's office and barged in. Hunter, Stephanie, Kane, and Maddox were in there discussing Extreme Rules.

"Have you ever heard of knocking," Stephanie demanded. "You can't just come barging in here!"

"What did you do to Ambrose," Seth demanded.

"Nothing," Hunter answered the fake innocence was easily detectable. "We got him away from the brawling ringside. He was unconscious and could have been hurt worse. We left him at the Gorilla Position so you could find him."

"Do you really expect us to believe that," Roman asked, "we would have seen him?" He started to get into Triple H's face but Kane stepped between them.

"I believe Hunter answered your question and this conversation is over. Now leave the office before you join Dean Ambrose in the hospital."

"Let's go Seth," Roman said glaring at Kane. "They aren't going to tell us the truth."

"Before you two go," Hunter called stopping them in their step. "I was going to announce this later but since you are here, I'll tell you now. At Extreme Rules there will be a rematch between the Shield and Evolution. This time it was be no disqualification last man\ standing."

* * *

Notes: Fun chapter and this fic is nothing like another of my fics don't worry.


	5. One Week Later

Dean walked into RAW the next week feeling better than the previous week. He had been in the hospital during the Smackdown taping and only heard about the tag match between Rollins/Reigns and the New Age Outlaws. It had ended with Evolution interfering in the match. Even the thought of Evolution made his skin crawl. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something but he couldn't figure out what it was.

He walked into the locker room he had been directed to but knew it was the wrong one. Orton was in there getting ready. He slipped out before Orton noticed. He took out his cellphone and called Seth. "I'm at the arena. Where's our locker room?"

"Get lost," Seth asked with a chuckle.

"No some security guard sent me to the wrong one.

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped.

"It's just me," Seth said from behind him. "I just arrived. How's the head and ribs?"

"Better. Head's still a bit fuzzy on what happened last week but they told me that's normal. Do have doctor's orders not to wrestle. Doubt Helmsley will care," he snorted.

They walked to the correct locker room. They found John Cena there stretching. He seemed as surprised to see them as they were to see him.

"What is going on with the locker rooms?" Ambrose asked. "I was sent to Orton's and you were sent to Cena's?"

"Someone said some of the locker rooms in this arena are being repainted so everyone's being put in different locker rooms." Daniel Bryan said joining them.

"And I got put in the wrong locker room," Ambrose said with a sigh. "Figures."

"Let's see where Roman ends up," Seth said as he set down his bag. Dean did the same.

The locker room door opened and a nervous looking Security Guard appeared at the door. "Mr. Ambrose I was told to find you. You are in the wrong locker room."

"No I'm not," Ambrose said. "I was put in the wrong locker room."

"No my information says you are supposed to be in locker room C not A."

"Look I'm not going to be in a different locker room than the rest of my team. I'm crazy but not that crazy." Ambrose didn't like hearing this wasn't a mistake and he knew who was responsible for the locker room change. "You can tell Hunter that."

The Security Guard left the locker room.

"Did I miss something at Smackdown," Ambrose asked. "When did I join Evolution?" He had a vague memory of a conversation with Hunter but the concussion made it hard to remember that night. He put a head to his head for a second. Seth looked at him in concern. "I'm okay. Just wish I could remember what happened after the Wyatts attacked me backstage."

Roman came into the locker room also surprised by Seth being in it.

"At least you and Seth were put the correct locker room," Ambrose said as he started taping his wrists. He wasn't supposed to wrestle but he had a feeling he was going to be in a fight. Triple H was up to something and he didn't like it one bit.

DDD  
Ambrose accompanied the other members of the Shield ringside for their match with Rybaxel. He was going to do commentary which was about the only thing he had been cleared to do. He sat next to JBL. He was having a hard time concentrating on the match. His head was hurting and he kept getting asked questions he didn't know.

"There's a rumor floating around that you've joined Evolution," Cole said.

"That's ridiculous," Ambrose answered. "I was beaten up by the Wyatts under Hunter's orders. Why would I join Evolution? I don't remember the match from last week but I'm sure that's where I got a concussion. Let's talk about something I do know and that's Roman and Seth are being Ryback and Axel."

Cole seemed to ignore him and pressed further. "Will you be ready in time for Extreme Rules?"

"I'm always ready for a match Cole. Oh!" He exclaimed as Ryback speared Rollins. Reigns quickly made the save. "You just missed that." He rubbed his jaw which was still sore.

The lights went out.

He felt their presence and felt around for is US title and remembered he didn't have it anymore. They moved away from him and when the lights came up, Rowan and Harper were in the ring with Rollins and Reigns.

"Where's Wyatt," Ambrose asked looking around for the cult leader. The rocking chair wasn't at ringside either. He stood up and took his headset off readying for whatever was coming is way.

Evolution's music started playing. Dean felt a feeling of dread go down his spine as he looked up at the stage and watched as Triple H, Orton, Batista, and Stephanie McMahon stood there. Kane was standing at the end of the ramp.

"Evolution has recruited a fourth member and I have is signature right here," Hunter held up a piece of paper for everyone to see." They worked their way down to the ring and over to where the Commentators sat. Hunter handed the piece of paper to Ambrose.

Ambrose looked down and read it. Sure that it was someone else's signature on it. Maybe it said JBL or Jerry Lawler but no he saw his signature on it. "What is this?" Ambrose demanded.

"I believe that is the contract you signed when you agreed to join Evolution," Hunter said with a smirk.

"I didn't sign anything! I've never seen this paper before." He went to rip it up but Batista grabbed it out of his hand first.

In the ring Reigns started to step through the ropes but Harper stopped him and soon there was a brawl inside of the ring.

Hunter smiled at him and said, "So are you going to come willingly or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"I'm not joining Evolution," Ambrose said.

Hunter's grin widened. "Then we'll do it the hard way."

He was grabbed roughly from behind. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Bray Wyatt. He turned around and started to fight him and soon all of Evolution was on top of him. They were punching and kicking at him and he was picked up and carried away from ringside.

DDD  
Notes: Ambrose just joined Evolution.


	6. Master Plan

Batista dropped the still kicking and screaming Dean Ambrose on the hard floor of the Authority's office. Dean got right back up and tried to head for the door but Kane, Bray Wyatt, and Randy Orton were standing at the door. "What do you want Hunter," Ambrose said turning to face the COO.

"Just to talk," Hunter answered. "You don't seem to remember the contact you signed last week that made you a member of Evolution."

"I don't remember a lot of things about Monday but I'm sure I didn't sign any contract!"

"We've got video proof," Hunter said picking up a remote and hitting play. On the screen showed Hunter handing Dean Ambrose a pen.

"Just sign on the dotted line and everything about your career will change," Hunter instructed.

Dean shakily signed the piece of paper before slumping on the ground unconscious again. The tape ended.

"That's the contract you signed."

Ambrose looked at him for a moment. "Was I drugged or something? Or you know had a head injury? Pretty sure that wasn't legal. I'm not a lawyer or anything but I've seen law shows. Hey is Otunga here? He's got a law degree right?"

Hunter glared at him. "You think you are funny?" He asked. "You think you can just decline our offer to be in Evolution? We don't just allow anyone to be in our group Dean. You are the future of this company. Don't fool yourself. If you refuse to join us, we will destroy your career."

"I'd like to see you try," Ambrose said. There was a kick at the door. "I'd probably let them in or they'll break down the door."

Hunter glared at him before he said, "open the door."

Reigns and Rollins entered the room with steel chairs in hand.

"My heroes," Ambrose said. "Let's go," he said and walked out of the locker room.

"You're going to be sorry!" Hunter yelled after them.

"Whatever," Ambrose said. "You can take your Evolution contract and shove it up your…" he was cut off by Seth grabbing him and pulling him out of the way of the Wyatts.

There was a brawl again between everyone backstage. Ambrose found himself not getting hit at all and found that weird. He did get a few good hits in on Harper. The officials quickly came and broke it up. Fit Finlay and Dean Malenko were trying to keep Ambrose off of Harper but were having a difficult time keeping a hold on Ambrose who was still pissed off by what Hunter did.

Jamie Noble and the Usos got involved also. Someone grabbed Ambrose's arm and he swung around and hit the person in the face as hard as he could.

"Shit!" He said as he leaned down. "Seth?" He asked. He hadn't expected Seth to be behind him. He turned around again and was face to face with a smiling Triple H.

"Good work. I knew you would accept my offer. Now let's go." He said turning to leave. Ambrose dove on top of him and started punching and kicking the COO. It took security to pull him off.

They pushed him against a wall and held him there.

Soon the backstage was cleared of everyone except Ambrose, Reigns, and Rollins.

"You okay," Ambrose asked Seth as soon as they were on their way back to the locker room. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were behind me."

"I'm fine," Seth said. "You went crazy back there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Hunter just pissed me off. He actually got me to sign a contract while I was barely conscious. Can you believe that? He must do a lot of his business dealings that way. Didn't he marry Stephanie McMahon while she was unconscious the first time?"

Roman laughed. "Yeah I think I saw that. Glad to know you haven't traded us for Evolution."

"Nah I'm totally a part of the Shield. Let them try their worst. I'm not leaving."

DDD  
"I can't believe this," Stephanie said as they were back in their office again. "I know Ambrose is crazy but how can anyone refuse to join Evolution?"

"I think we've done damage to the group even if Ambrose didn't join. We've just got to keep putting pressure on Ambrose. It's not about Ambrose joining; it's about ending the Shield." Hunter said with a smile on his face.


	7. Texts and Phone Calls

"He's the cornerstone of the Shield. If there's no Dean Ambrose there's no Shield."  
-Roman Reigns 4/5/14

* * *

"Where were you Dean?" Seth hissed when Ambrose arrived at the Smackdown taping. He would have said it louder if there wasn't a meeting of the entire roster.

"What do you mean?" Ambrose asked looking at his watch. "I'm right on time."

"You weren't at the autograph signing this afternoon!"

"What autograph signing? I got a text saying it was cancelled."

"Well there was one. Don't know who sent you that text."

"It was form Kidman," Dean said handing him in the phone. "It said autograph signing is cancelled. See you at the arena."

Seth looked at the message and frowned.

"Something's wrong here," Seth said. "Why would Kidman lie to you about the autograph signing?"

"I have no clue Seth but you know I don't skip out on autograph signings."

"If you are through talking," Hunter said loudly getting both members of the Shield's attention, "I was about to announce the main event tonight. It will be Dean Ambrose vs. Seth Rollins."

"What?" Ambrose asked. He was supposed to be taking it easy until the PPV and he sure didn't want to face one of his best friends in the ring.

"I'll even let Roman Reigns be at ringside."

Ambrose looked around for his other best friend but didn't see him. He didn't like any of this.

"Uh Hunter," Doc Sampson said, "Ambrose isn't cleared to wrestle until the PPV."

"Oh right," Hunter said as if he had forgotten that little detail. "Fine. We'll just have Roman and Ambrose switch places."

"That's not any better," Seth grumbled.

"If you prefer Rollins all three of you can wrestle each other," Hunter said with a sneer on his face.

"Seth its okay," Ambrose said. "I've got an idea," he said quietly so Triple H couldn't hear him.

The rest of the announcements were normal ones about attendance record and the rest of the card. Rollins and Ambrose headed to their locker room.

"Have you seen Roman yet," Ambrose asked when they walked into their empty locker room. "I didn't see him at the meeting."

"No," Rollins said pulling out his cellphone. "I haven't seen him since we left the autograph signing. He punched in Reigns' phone number on his cellphone. It rang a couple of times. "Dude where are you?" There was a pause. "Are you shitting me? When did that happen? No no I understand. See you at Extreme Rules." He hung up and looked at Ambrose in shock. "He failed a drug test."

"Roman failed a drug test? Roman? Are you kidding me?" Ambrose asked in shock. "Why didn't Hunter…" he stopped and walked out of the locker room with Rollins following behind him. Ambrose knew who would know what was going on. He barged into the Authority's office.

"Whoa calm down there Dean," Hunter said when he saw the two younger men come into the locker room.

"We both know Roman didn't fail a drug test!" Ambrose yelled. "He doesn't do drugs."

"Well something came up on his test that says he did. He's been given a suspension from the show tonight because there was some questionable substance."

"And you didn't tell us during the meeting because?" Rollins asked. He didn't like this one bit. Hunter had to be up to something.

"I didn't think it was any of their business. I was going to tell you that I needed to talk to you after the meeting but you both left so quickly. Ambrose you're lucky I don't suspend your ass as well. You missed an autograph signing today. That's not excusable."

"Well you can take it up with Billy Kidman because he texted me saying it was cancelled." He handed Hunter his phone.

"I'll have to take that into consideration after I speak with Kidman. Guess we are back to Ambrose vs. Rollins after all. But as I mentioned earlier it was a questionable substance found. The testers couldn't determine what it was. I believe in giving someone the benefit of the doubt so if Reigns can get here before the match, it will be Rollins vs. Reigns." Hunter said with a smirk. "Lucky for you, it's the main event."

Ambrose was seething. Hunter was really beginning to get under his skin. Ambrose saw out of the corner of his eye security starting to enter the room so he turned and walked out cellphone already in hand as he started to call Reigns.

DDD  
"Seriously I don't know what happened," Billy Kidman was saying on screen to Hunter. "I got a phone call from…"

"It doesn't matter who you got a phone call from!" Hunter said quickly cutting him off. "You told one of the people who you are supposed to be the Agent for that an autograph signing was cancelled without checking it. Why didn't you tell Reigns and Rollins as well?"

"I was told…"

"I'm not asking you what you were told! You are responsible for disappointing fans. Get out of my office!"

Ambrose looked over at Rollins who was watching the video as well. "We need to talk to Kidman." He said.

"Later we've got a match," Rollins said. "Are you sure you couldn't get a hold of Roman?"

"I left a voice mail," Ambrose said. "We can just go with the plan I had. Take one out of Nash's matches and do a finger poke of doom finish. You can get the pin fall." He rubbed a hand through his hair. His head was hurting.

"Sorry I'm late!" Reigns said running into the locker room. "Traffic was awful. Do I even have time to change?"

"No," Rollins said. "Our match is next. Ambrose was talking about a finger poke of doom finish since we have the big match Sunday. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me and you can have the finish figuring I'm the one who nearly didn't make the match."

They headed to where they would make their entrance. Rollins and Reigns started their way down the audience but Ambrose hesitated as something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Reigns reached back and pulled Ambrose through the entrance. "Not this time," he said with a chuckle. They made their way to ringside. The referee was Brad Maddox and the time keeper was Stephanie McMahon. Ambrose suddenly had a bad feeling that the finger poke of doom finish wouldn't work.

* * *

Notes: It really is a slow process getting this fic the way I want to go but things are not going to get any easier for the Shield that's for sure.


	8. Another Crack

Seth and Roman looked around. "Any other ideas?" Seth asked.

Ambrose shrugged. "Try not to hurt each other," he didn't like this one bit.

"Oh that's helpful," Roman said as he eyed Maddox who was trying to look tough but was eyeing the Shield nervously.

Reigns and Rollins stepped inside of the ring while Ambrose remained went outside of the ring. After the introductions, Maddox signaled for the bell.

Reigns and Rollins circled each inside of the ring. They had wrestled each other in FCW when Reigns went by Leakee. Ambrose stood at ringside chewing on a fingernail.

Triple H stood at the top of the ramp microphone in hand. "I knew this would happen," he said, "you two are afraid to prove who is better between the two of you."

"Don't listen to him," Ambrose called glaring at Triple H. He was really beginning to hate the COO's mind games.

Hunter heard what Ambrose had said. "I don't know if I'd listen to Dean," he said, "he's the one who tries to prove he's not the weak link of the Shield. If this match doesn't start, I'd be happy to make this a three way match and we'll see who the best wrestler in the Shield is."

Rollins and Reigns looked down at Ambrose whose arm was still lying protectively against his ribs. Seth didn't know how he was going to wrestle at Extreme Rules. He saw that Roman was also looking at Ambrose. They looked at each other and nodded. They locked up.

The match went back and forth for the first five minutes before Reigns got the upper hand. He was pulling his punches not wanting to hurt his partner.

Triple H made his way ringside and sat next to Michael Cole at the announce table. He put a head set on.

"First I want to thank you for joining us," Cole said. Lawler rolled his eyes but Triple H either didn't see it or ignored it. "Second I want to ask, were you surprised that Dean Ambrose refused to join the Shield?"

"I'm disappointed but not completely surprised. I believe that Ambrose would make a great addition to Evolution. He's exactly what we are looking for. If he continues to refuse to join Evolution I will make sure he regrets it."

"It looks like you are making the Shield regret it now," Lawler said watching Rollins kick Reigns in the side of the head.

That was my way of seeing whose better between them," Triple H said, "it's too bad that Ambrose is injured and can't compete in the match.

Lawler gave Triple H a funny look but before he could say anything, Evolution's music hit. Orton and Batista sauntered down to the ring.

The action in the ring stopped as all three watched Evolution. They didn't enter the ring. They went straight towards Ambrose. Rollins dove through the ropes landing on Orton. Reigns started brawling with Batista. Maddox looked quickly at Triple H before signaling for the bell. The bell didn't ring as Stephanie just sat there.

"Maddox signaled for the bell," Cole said, "but the bell's not ringing."

"Exactly Cole," Triple H said, "how are we going to find out whose better if the match ends in a double disqualification?"

Orton and Batista backed away from the Shield and Rollins and Reigns got back into the ring. The match continued.

Ambrose spent most of the rest of the match keeping an eye on Orton and Batista who stood on the other side of the ring. He also knew he had to keep watch out for Triple H. The only one he thought he didn't have to watch was Maddox.

The end came as Rollins hit a weaker version of the Curb Stomp for the win.

The lights went out and the Wyatts music started to play. Ambrose got into the ring to stand with the rest of the Shield. The lights came up but the Wyatt family was nowhere to be seen. Triple H, Orton, and Batista stood on the ring apron. The three members of the Shield stood back to back in the center of the ring waiting for Evolution to make a move. Triple H had a big smile on his face but no one made a move.

"What are they waiting for," Ambrose grumbled. He started to move towards Orton and Orton jumped off the ring apron.

Reigns moved towards Batista, and Batista did the same thing.

Ambrose ran across the ring and hit Orton with a baseball slide. Orton was knocked back into the barricade. Triple H held up a hand to keep Batista from attacking.

Triple H took the mic that Stephanie brought him. "I guess we know whose better but are the three of you better than Evolution? I doubt it." He nodded at Batista who climbed onto the ring apron and entered the ring. Orton slid into the ring and Triple H stepped through the ropes last. A large brawl started between the two factions. Orton fought Ambrose, Batista fought Reigns, and Triple H fought Rollins.

Orton targeted Ambrose's ribs with hits and kicks but he fought him off as well as he could. Soon the locker room emptied as at first Daniel Bryan came out which brought out the New Age Outlaws, and then the Usos followed by Kane.

The brawl inside of the ring stayed between the Shield and Evolution with neither team appearing to have the advantage. Stephanie stood near the ring steps trying to stay out of the brawl on the outside of the ring. She waited until Ambrose was close by and handed him a small object.

Ambrose looked down at it. It was a set of brass knucks. Why was Stephanie helping them? He wondered. He stood up on shaky legs. He looked for the nearest Evolution member and saw that Triple H was still exchanging blows with Rollins. He grabbed Triple H's arm and pulled him. Orton grabbed his leg and he lost his balance and connected with Rollins' jaw who went down. Ambrose stood there in shock.

Triple H smiled at him and stuck out his fist. Ambrose grinned back and punched Hunter in the face.

The show went off the air with Evolution making a hasty retreat. 


	9. Final Offer

Notes: Thanks to Jules for the idea after I made a mistake plot wise early on.

* * *

"Look I'm sorry," Ambrose said again for the third time. "I didn't mean to hit you with the brass knucks. I was aiming for Hunter when Orton grabbed me."

"It seems like there have been a lot of slipups," Seth said rubbing his jaw where it was still sore from shot from Ambrose.

"I'm really sorry," Ambrose said.

"You wanted to see me," a voice asked from the doorway. They turned to see Billy Kidman standing there.

"Yeah," Reigns said, "we want to know about the text you sent to Ambrose. Who told you the autograph signing was cancelled?"

Kidman looked uncomfortable before saying, "Stephanie McMahon. She said that she would call Reigns and Rollins herself. I didn't think anything was that strange about it. I mean now I do but it seemed normal to me. If I had known that it was a lie I wouldn't have sent it. I've got to go." He said and hurried out of the locker room.

"It's all Hunter's plan but I don't know what he's up to." Ambrose said. He looked at his watch. "Doc said he wanted to check me to see how the concussion and ribs are after the show."

"Yeah I've got a drug test I need to retake," Reigns said. "What about you Seth? Are you going to go back to the hotel?"

"I can wait for you guys," Rollins said. "Maybe talk with a few of the divas." He said with a smile starting to let what happened with Ambrose slide. This whole situation was weird.

"I'm probably just going to get checked up and shower. I'll see you guys back at the hotel." Ambrose said walking down the hall.

"Something weird is going on," Rollins said watching the blond leave the locker room. "I believe him I guess but something's wrong about it."

"I know what you mean," Reigns said. "I'm going to go see Doc Sampson about retaking the drug test. I'll see you later." He said and left the room.

Seth was left standing there wondering what would happen at Extreme Rules.

* * *

Hunter was fuming. His plans for destroying the Shield wasn't working. He had tried staging a contract signing. He had Stephanie hand Ambrose the brass knuckles and had her tell Kidman to send the text to Ambrose. He looked at his watch as an idea came to him. If they moved quickly they could catch up with the Shield. "Let's go," he said to Orton and Batista. They headed towards the locker room where they found Dean Ambrose drying his hair with a towel who stopped suddenly when he saw that he wasn't alone in the locker room.

Ambrose groaned inwardly. He should have told Rollins and Reigns to wait for him after Doc Ammon ran the tests but he didn't think Evolution was still in the building. The news from Ammon hadn't been good and seeing Evolution wasn't helping his mood. Could his night get any worse?

"What do you want Hunter," he asked as put his shoes on.

"To make a final offer," Hunter said. "I don't take no for an answer. I got the reports from Doc Ammon and he said you are still concussed and he can't clear you for the match and I also can make it possible for Reigns to fail the drug test again."

"I knew it! I knew the results were fake!"

Hunter continued. "So if you can't wrestle and Reigns is suspended, how do you think Rollins is going to fare against Evolution?"

Ambrose's shoulders sagged. Hunter had a point. Seth was a great wrestler but even he couldn't handle all of Evolution. "What exactly do you want?"

"I already told you what I want. I want you to join Evolution. If you join now I will forget about the drug test and Rollins and Reigns can team together to face Orton and Batista. You just need to cost your teammates the match. Or you can refuse my offer again and Rollins can face all three of us. It's really up to you."

"I see Rollins headed this way," Orton called from the doorway.

"So you want to make this look like a beat down or do you want to tell your buddy now?"

Ambrose's shoulders sagged. He still wanted a possible out. "Let's make it look like a run in."

Hunter smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. He hit Ambrose in the face. "Pay back for earlier." He started hitting Ambrose in the ribs.

"Rollins is almost here!" Orton yelled from the doorway as he ran out to 'intercept' Rollins but the younger man got past him and ran into the locker room with Reigns following close behind. Hunter looked up and smirked.

"Just getting even," he said standing up and walking out of the locker room with Orton and Batista.

Reigns started to go after them but security intercepted him. Rollins leaned down and helped Ambrose to his feet.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah," Ambrose answered. "But Doc said I still have a concussion and won't be able to wrestle Sunday."

"Hey Dean do yourself a favor. When you get home tomorrow, get a second opinion. I think Triple H is telling the trainers what to tell us." Reigns said thinking of his own test result.

"I think I'll do that." He said grabbing his bag. He looked at himself in the mirror and quickly turned away.

* * *

Notes: So will Ambrose join Evolution or is he just stalling for time? Wait and see.


	10. United We Stand

Notes: I just want to thank you all for the reviews and follows.

* * *

Ambrose sat on the exam table in Las Vegas Nevada waiting for his personal doctor to return. He had taken Roman's advice and as soon as he arrived hope he had made an appointment. He had never questioned Dr. Ammon's test results but since Reigns' drug test results were faked, he knew he had to get a second opinion.

The door opened and Dr. Tracy Louis entered the exam room. "Well Mr. Good," he said, "I have the results of the tests we ran on you. I know you were probably hoping I'd disagree with what the trainer said but I can't. Though I'd like to know why he said the concussion isn't as serious as it is."

"You mean my head injury is worse," Ambrose asked.

"He should have not let you do anything strenuous for at least three weeks. Didn't the hospital tell you that?"

"My memory isn't very good about that night," Ambrose said truthfully.

"That's normal for someone who's suffered a concussion," the doctor said with a nod. "As for your ribs, I'm surprised you are able to walk around. You have two broken ribs and three bruised ribs."

Ambrose shrugged. "So are you saying I can't wrestle Sunday?"

"I'm saying you shouldn't have been allowed near the ring at all. If you'd like, I can call the WWE and let them know about the extent of your injury. I'd like to ask Dr. Ammon a few questions about the tests he ran. They appear to be flawed."

"Or the person who's running the company is flawed," Ambrose said putting his leather jacket on. "Thanks Dr. Louis."

"You are welcome Jon. If you have any questions don't hesitate to call me."

"Will do," Ambrose said and left the exam room. He went up to the receptionist desk to settle his bill. When he left the office he took his cellphone out and dialed Reigns. "We all need to talk. There's something you guys need to know about Extreme Rules."

* * *

The Shield got together the next day at Reigns' apartment in Pensacola Florida. They were to fly out the next day to New Jersey for the PPV.

"What's going on Dean," Rollins asked.

"After the show Tuesday, Triple H came into the locker room with the rest of Evolution. He offered me a spot in Evolution and said if I didn't accept it he'd have Reigns fail another drug test and since I can't wrestle at Extreme Rules, it'd be a match between Seth and all three members of Evolution."

"I knew Hunter was behind the fake test results," Reigns said pounding his fist into his other palm. "He's so determined to destroy the Shield he's pulling out all the stops."

Seth started pacing the living room. "Sorry I ever doubted you," he said to Ambrose, "so what do we do from here?"

"My doctor doesn't even want me at Extreme Rules," Ambrose said, "he said Doc Ammon was downplaying my concussion and rib injury."

"So it's the opposite of what we thought," Rollins said, "again what now?"

"I could tell Hunter I accept the offer and then double cross him. Ambrose said. "Not that I think you need help with defeating Evolution." He said quickly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Reign said with a grin.

Ambrose just grinned back at him. "We can't let Evolution win." He stuck his right fist out and the others joined.

"Hunter's a fool if he thinks he can split us up." Reigns said. "We will get through this.

Seth grinned. "And kick their buts while we are at it."

The shield was united and ready for whatever Evolution threw at them.

* * *

When they arrived at the Izod Arena on Sunday, the Shield headed for their locker room. They had just started to change when a Production Assistant stuck his head in the locker room. "Dean the Authority wants to talk to you about tonight."

"Of course they do," Ambrose said before tossing the role of black tape back into his bag. He followed him out of the locker room. When he arrived at the office he found Hunter, Dr. Ammon, and Billy Kidman waiting for him.

"Have a seat Dean," Hunter said nodding at one of the chairs in the office. Dean chose to stand. "We were surprised to hear that you were here considering we got a phone call from your doctor saying you were to miss all shows until you are cleared for action."

"Oh I know," Dean said, "I already had a ticket so I thought I'd come to the show."

"Kidman has something to say," Triple H said turning to Kidman who looked uncomfortable.

"I want to apologize for giving you bad information on Tuesday. I don't know who sent the text but it looked legit to me."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Ambrose said noting that Kidman didn't say Stephanie sent the text. He didn't want Triple H to know they had talked on Tuesday. He turned his attention back to Hunter. "So are we through?"

"Kidman, Doc, I need to talk to Dean."

They left. Triple H waited until they were gone before he said anything. "I need to know your decision Ambrose."

Dean let his shoulders sag. "I guess I'm joining Evolution. You haven't left me many other options."

Hunter smirked widely at him. "I knew you would see it my way. This is only the beginning."

Ambrose felt a shudder go down his spine. Bray had said the same thing before hitting him with Sister Abigail backstage. He of course had known the Wyatts had become the Authority's lap dogs but the reminder of that night still sent a shiver down his spine.

Triple H continued. "They aren't letting you go to ringside because of your concussion so you'll have to attack them backstage.

"Whatever," Ambrose said. They'd figure something out. He headed for the door.

"And Dean," Triple H called, "if you double cross me, I will make sure that concussion of yours will be the least of your injuries. This is the last offer after this I will make it my goal to end your career."

* * *

When Ambrose returned to the locker room he found Reigns and Rollins waiting.

"So what did he say," Rollins asked as soon as the locker room door closed.

"We talked about what my doctor's report and Billy Kidman apologized for the text. Didn't mention Stephanie sent it. Then when we were alone in the office he asked if I was going to join Evolution. I said yes oh and since I can't go ringside I have to attack you backstage." He grimaced as he sat down.

"Did you get any painkillers," Seth asked.

"Yeah but they make me loopy."

"Loopy? How can you tell," Seth joked.

"I resent that remark," Ambrose said but he was smiling.

The door opened and in stepped Daniel Bryan holding both belts and his gear bag.

"We heard about your dad. How're you doing?" Ambrose asked.

"Okay," he answered. "One day at a time but Brie's been great. Facing Kane tonight lets me forget."

The Usos came in next ending any chance of the Shield making any plans for the night.

* * *

Ambrose felt uneasy seeing a camera pointed at the Shield as they waited for their entrance. Ambrose figured it was there by orders from Triple H. He turned to look behind him and saw Evolution watching him. He heard the beginning of their entrance song and knew he had to do it now.

He waited until Rollins and Reigns' backs were turned before he struck. He hit Rollins and he tumbled down the stairs. Reigns turned to look at him with a look that made Ambrose take a step backwards. He kept moving backwards until he backed into someone.

"I told you that that was only the beginning," the voice drawled and he felt strong arms pull him away. They had such a strong grip he was finding hard to breathe.

Reigns stood there in shock. He felt torn about whom to go help. Rollins had taken a huge tumble down the stairs and Ambrose was being dragged away by the Wyatts. He looked and saw Evolution was already gone. He hurried through the entrance after Rollins feeling torn about but he wasn't given much of a choice.

Hunter walked over to where Ambrose was lying limp in Bray's arms. "I knew they would try to fool me," he said to Bray, "get Ambrose out of here. I'll be there after the show to deal with him personally."

Bray just grinned and walked away with Ambrose in his arms.

* * *

Notes: And Divided they fall. Triple H didn't seem like a guy who would fall for it. Originally this chapter was going to be divided into two parts but then chapter 11 would have been really short.


	11. End of the Road

When Reigns made his way down the stairs, he found security keeping the fans away from Rollins. He hurried down to him. "Are you okay," he asked his friend.

"Yeah," Seth answered. "I just didn't expect that. A little warning would have been good."

"He did give us a warning," Reigns said helping him back up, "he said he'd attack us in the back."

They made their way to the ring where Orton and Batista stood waiting. Seth and Roman slid into the ring and the match started.

"Fans," Cole said, "we have just learned that before the match started Dean Ambrose knocked Seth Rollins down the stairs and I believe we have footage."

Video showed to the viewers at home and on the Titan Tron of the arena. It showed Dean Ambrose knocking Seth down the stairs and backing away from Roman Reigns. It did not show Bray Wyatt dragging Ambrose away.

"So I guess this means Dean Ambrose has joined Evolution!" JBL said. "He may be the lunatic fringe but he made a smart choice."

"I'm sure that Rollins and Reigns will extract their own brand of justice on Ambrose," Jerry Lawler said. "At least this has been changed to a two on two match and not a handicap match."

The match went back and forth with many chair shots but neither team seemed to have the advantage. The big break came for Evolution when they hit the Batista Bomb/RKO on Rollins through the Spanish announce table. Roman tried to help Seth but Batista cut him off and the ref counted Rollins out. Reigns stood up and stared at the two Evolution members who had smiles on their faces.

The lights went out and the Wyatts music played. When the lights came back up Luke Harper and Erik Rowan were standing in front of Evolution. Bray was not with them. Reigns picked up one of the discarded folding chairs that had been used during the match.

"This isn't fair," Cole said, "it's four on one as Rollins is still out."

"Why don't you or King go help them Cole? It looks like there's an open spot in the Shield." JBL said.

John Cena's music hit. John came out with a bandage on his forehead from the steel cage match with Bray Wyatt. He stood next to Reigns. They stood waiting for the other group to make a move. The fans started chanting for Daniel Bryan.

Evolution's music started playing and Cena and Reigns turned their attention to the stage. Reigns had mixed feelings when he saw only Triple H came out. He stood on the stage with microphone in hand. "Harper, Rowan, stand down," he ordered. "This match will continue."

Reigns backed up and hit Orton with a Superman punch. Orton stumbled backwards and Reigns hit him with a spear. Cena started fighting Batista. Reigns power bombed Orton through the other announce table. The ref counted him out.

Triple H was beyond mad. The match was now even. He didn't like that one bit. "Ring the damn bell!" He yelled into the microphone.

Batista stared at Triple H in surprise. He hadn't expected that at all.

"This match ends in a draw," Triple H yelled in confirmation.

The fans booed loudly. Triple H ignored them and walked backstage.

Cena and Reigns helped Rollins back to his feet. They watched the Wyatts and Batista. The lights went out again and when they came back up, the Wyatts were gone and Batista was helping Orton to the back. Cena and Reigns helped Rollins to the back.

* * *

"Where's Dean," Rollins asked after he was seated on the trainer's table.

"Don't know," Reigns said. "Last I saw him Bray Wyatt was dragging him away."

"Bray Wyatt was dragging him away and you didn't stop him?" Rollins asked incredulously.

"It was you or him," Reigns said, "you had just fallen down the stairs. I had to make a choice. Dean wanted Triple H to think he joined Evolution so how do you think it would have looked if I went to help him instead of you?"

"I was fine. Bit of acting on my part," he said with a sigh, "or at least that's what I keep telling myself."

Doc Sampson entered and started examining Rollins. Reigns stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You are going to be sore for a couple of days." He saw that Reigns was about to say something so he continued quickly. "I assure you I'm not downplaying any injuries. Chris told me what the Authority had him do regarding Dean Ambrose. No one ordered me to lie to you."

"Thanks Doc," Rollins said as he stood up. He did feel sore. "Let's go find Dean," he said to Reigns.

"If it helps any," Sampson called, "I don't think he's still in the arena. I overheard Hunter telling Bray Wyatt to get Ambrose out of here. Don't know where he took him though."

"Thanks," Reigns said and they left the trainer's room.

They headed for their locker room to change. "Doesn't look like Hunter bought it," Rollins said as he changed. "Though he probably didn't expect Dean to turn on us."

"Yeah," Reigns said, "Bray was awfully fast to grab Dean. First thing we have to do is figure out where they took him."

"Do you think they'll do to him what they did to Kane," Seth asked worriedly. He knew that Triple H had ordered the Wyatts to turn Kane into an executive and the change wasn't good.

"Don't know," Reigns said, "hope not."

* * *

Ambrose came to with a start. He was lying on the floor of some room. He sat up and saw a silhouette of someone sitting in a chair watching him. The person was humming something. He was pretty sure it was Bray Wyatt. He got up and got dizzy.

"There's no escape Dean," Bray drawled. "So you might as well sit down. He'll be here soon," he started to laugh.

Ambrose sat down on a bed in the room. He had a feeling that Bray was talking about Triple H.

The door opened and Road Dogg and Billy Gunn entered carrying bags of food. Billy set one down in front of Ambrose. "Hunter thought you might be hungry."

Ambrose took the bag and opened it. He found a cheeseburger and fries inside. He tried to check the time and he realized he wasn't wearing his watch. He wondered how long he had been unconscious.

Road Dogg turned the TV on to a hockey game and sat on the floor ate his own food.

"I don't suppose anyone grabbed my stuff," Dean said realizing he didn't have his cellphone either.

"Hunter probably did," Billy said, "he'll be here soon."

Ambrose sat watching the hockey game not talking to anyone. He was starting to fall asleep when Triple H arrived.

Hunter dropped Ambrose's bag on the bed. He had fury in his eyes. "Did you really think I would believe the attack? Someone overheard you plotting with your teammates. I told you Ambrose if you double cross me, I would end your career! And trust me I know the owners of this place and they will look away if there's any blood."

For the first time in his life he was truly afraid. He had been homeless but he knew right now he was truly in trouble.


	12. Returned As Is

Dean glanced worriedly around him for any kind of weapon he could protect himself with but he found nothing. He was in so much trouble right now. There were four of them and only one of him and he wasn't sure if this was a motel or a private house so he didn't know if anyone would hear him if he tried to yell for help. He wondered briefly what he did to deserve to be singled out by Triple H's fury. He never asked to be in Evolution.

He glanced down at his bag and knew where his cellphone was if Triple H hadn't taken it out or moved it but he also knew that he would never get the chance to grab it. He was so screwed right now.

Triple h started to roll up his shirt sleeves ready to strike.

Ambrose decided to try the only thing he could think of. He charged at Triple H which took him by surprise. He ran for the door and found Orton and Batista standing there. Bray was correct. There was nowhere for him to go.

Orton smirked at him and pushed him back into the room. "Need any help Hunter?" He asked.

"No I've got it. Dean's just a little scared and thought he could escape." Hunter said with a chuckle. "He now knows there's no escape."

He reached into Dean's bag and pulled out his trusty sledgehammer and held it up menacingly. "Let's get started."

Dean wasn't going to go down without a fight. He swung widely at Hunter. Hunter struck back with a blow to the ribs. Ambrose went down gasping for air. It took one blow to send him to his knees.

Hunter smirked down at him. "I almost forgot about your bad ribs." He raised his sledgehammer again and hit him in the ribs. This time it sent him sprawling to the floor. Triple H held the sledgehammer up again and hit Ambrose in the knee. Ambrose had been trying so hard not to scream but this time one escaped.

"Hey," Road Dogg called, "do you think you could keep it down? We are trying to watch a hockey game."

"Better not be a Blackhawks game!" Hunter called. He leaned down so he was looking in Ambrose's eyes. He smiled when he saw the tears. "We keep telling you Ambrose. It's just begun." He hit Ambrose in the head.

* * *

Seth, who was sitting in the passenger seat, sat chewing on a finger nail. In normal situations he would have found it funny that he had picked up one of Ambrose's nervous habits. He looked at Reigns who was on the phone with his cousins, the Usos.

"Okay thanks anyway Jey. Let me know if you hear anything," he said and hung up. "They haven't heard or seen anything and neither has Naomi." He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. How's it possible no one but Doc Sampson heard Triple H tell Bray Wyatt to get Dean out of there?"

"Or they, not saying your cousins, are maybe too afraid to double cross the Authority," Seth suggested.

Both of their phones started to buzz signaling they had text messages.

"It's from Dean," Rollins said in disbelief. When he opened the text he found that Dean wasn't the one who sent it.

It said:

_I've got something of yours that I'm willing to give back. It'll be waiting for you outside of Izod Arena._

Another text came:

_sorry it's broken._

Roman hit the steering wheel again before flipping a U turn and headed back to the arena. It was luck that he wasn't pulled over for speeding. When they arrived at the entrance of the arena they found Dean propped up against the entrance with blood running down his face. Seth ran up to him with Roman following right behind him.

Rollins kneeled down and quietly said, "Dean?" Ambrose groaned but didn't open his eyes. Rollins looked over at Reigns who was on the phone with 911. Rollins took his jacket off and put it on top of Ambrose who was shaking uncontrollably.

Roman came over and kneeled next to Seth. "The ambulance is on its way," he said as he took his jacket off as well and placed it on Dean.

"S…Seth," Dean mumbled through chattering teeth. "S…sorry for p…pushing you down the s…stairs."

"Don't worry about it," Seth said, "I'm fine. What did Hunter do?"

"S…sledgehammer. Ribs, head, knee. D…don't know if any..anywhere else. Knocked out."

Rollins and Reigns exchanged looks.

"Is he okay," a man asked as he walked his dog down the street.

"Yeah. We've got an ambulance coming," Rollins called back.

"Okay," the man said walking away.

They heard the wail of a siren in the distance."

"L…looks like my ride's h…here." Ambrose said as Reigns got up to flag down the ambulance.

The EMTs strapped Ambrose into a neck brace and onto a board and placed him on a stretcher. They placed him in the ambulance.

"Can I ride with him," Rollins asked. The EMTs agreed.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Roman said and went back to their rental car where he found all four tires had been slashed. There was a note stuck under the windshield wipers. It read:

Don't mess with Evolution.

Reigns crumbled up the note and called the rental car company for a tow.


	13. Trouble at the Hospital

Seth grew anxious as he awaited a doctor or nurse to come out to tell him how Ambrose was. He had wanted to go in but they instructed him to stay out in the waiting room. He looked at his watch. He had been waiting for nearly an hour. He had received a text from Reigns saying he was dealing with a problem with their rental car and would be there as soon as he could.

"Jonathon Good?" A nurse asked.

Seth stood up and walked over to her. "How is he," he asked.

"Several broken ribs, a bruised knee cap, and his ankle is broken. Unfortunately one of the broken ribs did cause internal damage."

Seth closed his eyes for a moment. "Can I see him?"

"Not now. He's being prepped for surgery so we can go in and check to see the extent of the internal damage and fix it. We'll come out with an update as soon as we have more information." She walked away.

Seth was about to sit down in the chair he had been sitting in when he saw two police officers headed his way. "Are you Joseph Anoa'i or Colby Lopez?" one of them asked.

"I'm Colby Lopez," he answered.

"My name is Detective Stephen Scott and this is my partner Detective Brad Navedo. I'd like to talk to you about the attack on Jon Good. I understand you were one of the people that found him at the Izod Arena. Let's go over there," he said pointing at two chairs in the far end of the waiting room. "Can you tell me what happened tonight?"

"I can try to explain but it's going to sound weird. Dean…or rather Jon, was taken out of the arena against his will and was taken somewhere and beaten with a sledgehammer. I got a text saying that they were going to leave him at the arena and that's where we found him."

"May I see your phone?" Detective Navedo asked.

"Sure," Rollins said taking out his phone. "They sent two text messages." He said finding them and handing his phone to the detectives.

"They appear to be from the victim's cellphone," Detective Scott said, "but I doubt he sent the text. Why didn't you call the police when you discovered Mr. Good was missing?"

"Like I said, we're pro wrestlers. We didn't know for sure if he was in danger but our boss, Paul Levesque, had been threatening him. We'd been searching for Jon everywhere after the show."

"Why do you think your boss did it" Detective Scott asked.

"May I see my phone again," Seth asked. Detective Navedo handed it back to him. Seth did a quick search on the internet for the Payback 2014 poster. "Paul's favorite weapon is a sledgehammer," he showed him a picture of the poster. "One of the trainers, Doctor Sampson, said he heard Paul tell Bray Wyatt to get Jon out of there. And Roman…Joe said he saw Bray dragging Jon away."

"Did you happen to see anyone else at the arena besides Mr. Good?"

"Just a guy walking his dog. It was deserted around the arena. I don't know how long Jon had been there though he was really cold."

"Thank you for the information Mr. Lopez," Detective Scott said. "May I have your phone number in case we have any more questions? We will of course want to talk to Mr. Anoa'i and Mr. Good when he's up to it." Seth gave him his phone number and also Roman's. "Here's my card for if you remember anything else." He said sticking his out his hand and Seth shook it as well as Detective Navedo's. They got up and walked out of the hospital.

Seth went back to the chair he had been sitting in and put his face in his hands. He wasn't sure if the Detectives really believed him. To non-wrestling fans the wrestling world just wouldn't make sense.

"Hey," Roman said coming up to him ten minutes later.

Seth looked up and saw that the Usos were with him as well.

"How's he doing?" Roman asked.

"Broken Ribs and ankle, and bruised knee cap. They said he has internal damage as well and are doing surgery to fix the internal damage. Hunter was definitely trying to destroy him." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Look," Jay said, "we've got your backs tomorrow," he paused when he saw the time, "or rather tonight. What they did to you guys is wrong."

"I'd hate to leave him by himself," Seth said. The Authority isn't really expecting us to be there tonight are they?"

"According to a text I received from Vince McMahon, yes." Roman said.

"Well screw that," Seth said. "I'm not going to the show. What if they try something while he's in the hospital?"

"I'll go to the show," Roman volunteered. "I want to get my hands on Hunter so bad for what they did. I don't care that they slashed our tires. What they did to Dean stepped over the line."

"Like Jay said," Jimmy said, "we've got your backs and you know that so do John Cena and Daniel Bryan. Probably more if you asked them. That could have been any of us. Look what they've tried to do to Daniel Bryan."

They sat silently for a few minutes. "Wait did you say someone slashed the tires?" Seth asked.

"While we were with Dean someone came by and slashed our tires. They left a note saying Don't mess with Evolution."

"And you shouldn't," a new voice said from behind them. "It's bad for your health."

Roman was already on his feet ready to charge Triple H. Jay and Jimmy grabbed his arms.

"Not here Roman. The security guards will throw you out," Jay said nodding at the security guards who were watching them.

Seth pushed past them and went up to Triple H. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't put you in a hospital bed!" Seth said getting in his face.

"I think the Uso gave a good enough reason Rollins. You touch me and not only will you be fired but you'll be arrested."

"So what?" Seth asked. "Do you think I care? You hurt one of my best friends and I'm not going to let you just walk in here like nothing happened!"

"I didn't come to fight," Hunter said holding up his hands. "I just came to tell you that all of your presences are requested at RAW for a big meeting. If any of you are missing, you will be fired." He said and turned and walked away. This time Roman grabbed Seth. Hunter turned around with a smirk on his face, "don't worry I didn't mean Ambrose was required to be there."

Seth wasn't sure what kept him from attacking Triple H then and there. It wasn't the threat of losing his job. He could find another job back at Ring of Honor if he wanted. Heck if necessary he could work for TNA. It was the idea that if he got thrown out of the hospital, who would be there to watch over Dean?


	14. It Starts

Notes: Special thanks to Jules for betaing the medical stuff for me in this chapter and the last chapter.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later before a nurse came out and updated them on Ambrose's condition. She said he was on a respirator help him breathe after the surgery. Ambrose had been lucky that it was only close to a punctured lung and they were doing it as a precautionary step. They were able to stop the bleeding inside but said he would be in the hospital for at least a couple of weeks and they would be notified as soon as Ambrose was allowed visitors.

John Cena, Nikki Bella, and Naomi joined them around 8:00 in the morning. Reigns and Rollins were sprawled out in waiting room chairs trying to get a little bit of sleep as they had been up and going for over 24 hours. The nurse had said they could visit Ambrose in the late morning. They had wanted to keep him sedated and as calm as possible first.

"You guys get the ultimatum phone call," John Cena asked as he handed out coffee that he and Nikki had purchased at Starbucks.

"More like the ultimatum visit. Hunter dropped by and told us we all had to be at the show or we'd be fired," Jimmy said taking a long drink from the coffee. "Seth's staying here anyway but Roman's coming to the show. They decided someone should stay with Ambrose in case Evolution tries something."

"Probably a smart idea," Nikki said sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs. "How's he doing?"

"Broken ribs, internal damage, bruised knee cap, and a broken ankle. Nurse said he was really lucky that he hadn't punctured a lung. He's going to be in the hospital for at least a couple of weeks," Jay said. "They aren't allowing any visitors for another 2 hours or so which about gives us time to say hi and goodbye since we have to get to RAW."

"You guys are all welcome to ride in our bus," Cena said. "Might feel a little tight but that way we can arrive together."

"Thanks John," Roman said sitting up in the chair. It was definitely not the most comfortable chair he had ever slept in. He looked over at Seth who was sound asleep. He had heard the stories from both Dean and Seth about sleeping on floors while on the indy circuit so they must be used to all types of places to sleep. He took the coffee that Nikki handed him.

"So what's the plan for tonight," Naomi asked.

"Take out as many of them as possible," Roman said. "We know Triple H and the Wyatts were involved. I'm assuming the New Age Outlaws, Batista, and Orton were also there. We make them all pay for what happened to Ambrose. But no matter what, I get Triple H."

"You know I'll help you," Cena said. "Especially with getting the Wyatts," he said fingering the bandage that was still on his forehead covering the stitches he received last night after the cage match with Bray Wyatt.

"Brie and I will totally handle Stephanie McMahon," Nikki volunteered.

"You can consider Jimmy and me honorary Shield Members tonight with your plans to destroy everyone." Jay said.

"Thanks," Roman said, "we are going to need all the help we can get."

Seth woke up and looked around confused and then appeared to realize he was in a hospital waiting room.

"Anything new," he asked stretching his arms over his head.

They shook their heads.

"Just making a plan of attack for tonight," Roman answered. "It's going to be a long night."

"Since apparently yesterday was my last show with WWE," Seth said, "kick Triple H's ass for me."

Roman just grinned for the first time since they arrived at the hospital. Tonight was going to be great.

* * *

Brad Maddox was beyond nervous as he stood in the Authority's office. He had received word that Triple H and Stephanie were going to be late to the show due to unforeseeable reasons. He had been told to text them if Rollins, Reigns, or the Usos were not at the show. He had been too scared to go out to look. He had stationed security guards outside of the office. His phone rang and he jumped.

"Hello?" He squeaked.

"Brad its Stephanie," Stephanie answered. "We won't be able to make the show but if anyone, who is not currently injured or on leave, is not at the show, they will be fired."

"Sure sure no problem," he said. "Good luck."

There was a click.

Brad ran a hand through his hair. While he waited for the start of the show he made a mental list of people that would be excluded: CM Punk, AJ Lee, Miz, Summer Rae, Christian, Rey Mysterio…

there was a loud bang outside of his office and he heard the noise of yelling from his security guards.

"Who…who's out there?" He called.

"Why don't you come out and find out," he heard Roman Reigns answer.

"No no I'm fine in here," Brad called back. "Look you've got the match you asked for. You'll be teaming with the Usos against the Wyatts. Now I have a show to get ready."

"Tell Triple H I'm looking for him." He said and then there was silence.

Brad let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He wiped his forehead. Tonight was going to be tough.

* * *

"What do you have there?" Doc Sampson asked Doc Ammon later that night.

"Maddox asked me to put together a list of wrestlers that are injured or on leave. I have AJ, Punk, Christian, Rey Mysterio Miz, Summer Rae down so far and Ambrose of course. Trying to remember who else."

"I'm not sure," Sampson said and then a thought hit him. He knew Rollins wasn't there that night. Everyone knew what had happened after the PPV and that Seth was staying at the hospital with Ambrose. "Put Seth Rollins down."

"What? He's not hurt."

"No but Maddox doesn't know that. Chris you owe the Shield after what you did to Ambrose. So put Seth's name down."

Ammon sighed knowing his friend was right and put the name down.

* * *

Notes: Next chapter we'll see Ambrose and of course go back to RAW as there's a bit of a rebellion while the cat's away.


	15. Rallying the Troops

Notes: The beginning of this part takes place a couple of hours before RAW starts.

* * *

Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns entered Dean Ambrose's hospital room. They were shocked to see him so still. For as long as they had known him, he was in constant motion. He lay in the hospital bed attached to a respirator and with IVs in his arms. His casted ankle was in traction. He was very pale. Rollins and Reigns sat in the chairs next to the bed.

"Hey Dean," Seth said. Ambrose didn't move. The monitors continued to make their normal beeping. Neither Roman nor Seth knew what to say to their unconscious friend.

The curtains parted and Jimmy Uso and Naomi entered the room.

"Damn," was the only thing Naomi could say. She knew it had been bad but this was still a shock. Jimmy squeezed her hand.

Dean's eyes fluttered open but the respirator kept him for saying anything. He looked around with his eyes first seeing Seth and then Roman.

"You are going to be okay Dean," Seth said though he wasn't completely certain if that was true or not. He certainly wasn't sure if Dean would be able to wrestle again.

Dean moved his arm to remove the respirator.

"Whoa Dean," Roman said moving in quickly. "I'm sure you need that," he went to the entrance. "I'll get a nurse," he said leaving the room. He came back in with a nurse in tow.

"Mr. Good, glad to see you are awake. My name is Nurse Amber," she said as she started to check vitals.

Ambrose pointed at respirator.

"You still need that while your lungs heal. I know those things are no fun but you need it. If you need anything just hit the call button," she said before leaving the room.

John Cena came into the room. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to get to Albany."

Ambrose's eyes widened.

"Everyone but you and me Dean," Seth chuckled. "You and I will watch from here.

Roman laid a hand on Dean's shoulder before he, Naomi, Jimmy, and John left the room.

Seth turned the TV on and found a hockey game.

Dean started moving around setting off an alarm.

Nurse Amber came into the room. She checked his vitals before injecting a sedative into Ambrose. "He needs to stay calm," she reminded him.

"He was fine until I turned on a hockey game," he quickly turned it off. Something about the hockey game had set him off. They were definitely not watching RAW later.

* * *

When Roman entered the building the first thing he did was find the Authority's locker office. When he arrived at the office he found Maddox locked inside with security standing on the outside. He went over to the door and tried to force it open.

"Back off Reigns," one of the security guards yelled.

"Who…who's out there?" Maddox called.

Roman grinned. Maddox was scared. "Why don't you come out and find out," he asked.

"No no I'm fine in here," Brad called back. "Look you've got the match you asked for. You'll be teaming with the Usos against the Wyatts. Now I have a show to get ready."

"Tell Triple H I'm looking for him." He said smiling. He hadn't asked for that match but he was more than happy to wrestle in the match. He reluctantly walked away. He wouldn't be able to get in the office right then but he'd try again later.

"Where are Triple H and Stephanie?" Roman asked Arn Anderson who was standing in the back.

"I heard they called to say they were going to be late because they were delayed by unforeseeable circumstances. Don't suppose you know what that's about?"

"Who me," Reigns asked feigning innocence, "I was with Seth and Dean all day."

"Figured as much. Though I do know Batista and Orton are here as well as the Wyatts."

"Thanks Arn," Roman said. He went to the locker room and found it unusually filled with wrestlers and divas from both sides of the locker room. "What's going on," he asked.

"Everyone is tired of the Authority," Cena said, "this is everyone who wants to take back the company. Well almost everyone."

"Doesn't seem like much of a Revolution with Punk," Daniel Bryan said.

"He started it and they chased him out of the company," Paul Heyman said from where he stood with his newest client, Antonio Cesaro.

"How's Ambrose," Natalya asked.

"He was awake when he left but he has broken ribs, a broken ankle, a bruised knee cap and internal damage. Hunter attacked him with a sledgehammer.

There was silence in the locker room.

"We need to do this for Dean Ambrose," Cena said trying to rally the troops.

* * *

In the Authority's office, Maddox was really beginning to sweat. He had heard that most of the roster was in a locker room plotting to over throw him. Where were Batista and Orton? He wondered. He hadn't done anything to Ambrose. The show was to start in an hour with him making an announcement about Roman Reigns vs. the Wyatt Family. That was the only match that had been okayed by the Authority.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He squeaked.

"It's me," Kane's voice called. Maddox unlocked the door and let Kane in after making sure no one else was there.

"Are you hiding in here," Kane asked.

"No," Maddox tried to lie. "You hear about the locker rooms.

"You mean that they are after your head?" Kane asked. "Since the Authority isn't here, I am taking charge of the show."

Normally Maddox would protest but tonight he was more than happy to hand over responsibility to Kane. "Go right ahead. Hunter wants us to announce Reigns and the Usos vs. the Wyatt Family as the main event."

"Fine. I also have a few matches in mind for tonight as well." He looked at his watch. "Is Seth Rollins here?"

"No he's in New Jersey with Dean Ambrose. He's on my list of people who missed the show."

"I'm going to check out backstage," Kane said going to the door. "You can hide in here all not for all I care." He left the office and Maddox quickly locked it after him. Maddox sat down on the couch not feeling any more confident. He really wished Triple H was there.


	16. Busted

Notes: I was listening to Bonnie Tyler's Holding Out for a Hero while writing part of this. Talk about an appropriate song!

* * *

At the start of RAW that night Kane went out to start the show. He didn't wear the mast but his anger was definitely detectable to all who were watching at home and at the arena. He stood on the ramp with mic in hand.

"Triple H and Stephanie are not here tonight so I'm in charge," Kane started. There were a lot of boos but he chose to ignore them. "The main event tonight will be the Shield's Roman Reigns teaming with the Usos to face the Wyatt Family. Daniel Bryan will be defending the world title against both Randy Orton and Batista. Rybaxel will be defending their newly won tag titles against the New Age Outlaws. More matches will be announced throughout the show. Now I want to address the superstars and divas in the back. I have heard you plan to overthrow the Authority tonight. There will be no such uprising while I'm in charge. Anyone who tries anything will be dealt with when Triple H returns," he turned and walked backstage.

In the joint locker room, there was a surprised silence for a moment. "Triple H is certainly rewarding his friends," Kofi Kingston said.

"Probably were there when Triple H attacked Dean," Reigns surmised. "I want to hurt all of them."

"I know you do," Jay said, "but we need to stay focused. We need another plan since Maddox is not in charge tonight."

There was a knock on the door and an agent stuck his head in the door. "Cesaro you have a match right now with Jack Swagger," he informed them. Cesaro and Paul Heyman followed him out of the locker room.

Reigns was about to say something when he heard a beep from his cellphone indicating he had a text. He opened it and read it.

_Bet you thought you were smart telling the cops that we attacked Ambrose. Just remember, we're in New Jersey and you aren't._

He closed the text and called Rollins.

* * *

Seth Rollins sat in the hospital cafeteria trying to eat some dinner. He wasn't hungry but the nurse had insisted. He took a long drink of the horrible coffee.

He heard the buzz of his cellphone indicating he had a text. He opened the text and started reading it. He was already up and running before he finished reading the text. The text read:

_Ambrose looks lonely up here. I wonder if he really needs that respirator_

Seth bypassed the elevator and ran up the stairs. When he arrived at Ambrose's hospital room he found Ambrose alone watching a Jim Carey movie. Seth double checked the bathroom anyway but found it empty. He flopped down in a chair. He had missed them. "You okay," he asked momentarily forgetting Ambrose couldn't answer him well.

"Yes," Ambrose said hoarsely.

"Any other visitors?" Seth asked not wanting to upset him with mentioning who it was just in case he hadn't.

"No."

Seth looked down at his phone. He was really beginning to hate Triple H. His phone started to ring. "I'll be right back," he said to Ambrose when he realized the call was from Reigns.

He stepped out into the hall. "Hello," he asked.

"Watch out for Triple H and Stephanie. They are still in New Jersey."

"I know," Seth said. "I just got a text from them but they didn't enter the hospital room but they knew I wasn't in there and that Dean was on a respirator."

"Be careful Seth," Roman said, "I've got to go. We are starting."

"You'll have to fill me in. Ambrose started to react when I had a hockey game on so we are not watching RAW."

"Probably a good idea," Reigns said, "talk to you later," he said and hung up.

When Seth walked back into the hospital room he found that Ambrose was watching RAW. Seth tried to change the channel but Ambrose stopped him.

"Dude you are supposed to stay calm and trust me this show is not going to help you."

Ambrose just pointed at the screen.

"What? I don't…" his voice trailed off. That wasn't RAW. He grabbed the remote and turned it off. He took out his cellphone and searched his phone directory. "Enough games Hunter," he said as soon as he answered. "Where are you?"

"You didn't like what Ambrose was watching," Triple H asked. His voice was echoing.

Seth stepped out of the hospital room to see Triple H standing there. Seth had no clue how he had slipped past him.

"What do you want Hunter," Seth demanded.

"Just came to see how Ambrose is doing. That Jim Carey movie looked awful so I thought I would put something else on for him. That's the kind of guy I am. Always willing to help my employees even though I don't think Ambrose will be back any time soon and you obviously are fired. Poor Roman Reigns is by himself. I doubt your little rebellion will work."

"Why did you go after Ambrose?" He asked barely holding back his anger. He wanted to rip Hunter's head off.

"For the reasons I told him. I truly believe he's the future of this company and he was a perfect choice for Evolution. He chose not to join Evolution so he had to be taught a lesson. Evolution does not take no for an answer. As he learned last night I always keep my promises. I told him that if he double crossed me I would end his career." He stopped when he saw Rollins smiling. "What's so funny," he demanded. This was not a joking matter.

"I'm not sure. What do you think's funny Detective Scott?"

Hunter's face went white as a sheet when he saw Detective Scott standing behind him.

"Mr. Levesque I believe we now have more questions for you and I strongly suggest having a lawyer present." He read him his Miranda Rights.

* * *

Notes: Short but not sweet for Hunter!


	17. Just When They Thought it Was Safe

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Hunter's taken down but ya know there's one loose thread out there…

* * *

While Cesaro was wrestling Jack Swagger in the ring, the others decided to strike. They filed out of the locker room and out into the backstage area. The Road Agents and production assistants wisely backed away from them though a few, like Billy Kidman, joined the group. While Scott Armstrong joined, most of the referees backed off. The wrestlers and divas that hadn't been in the locker room just watched. None of them wanted to be involved.

They went to Kane's office and found that the security guards that Brad Maddox was hiding behind were gone but the office door was closed. Reigns tried the door and found it unlocked. He opened the door and they found Kane and the New Age Outlaws sitting there.

"So it starts," Kane said with a snarl. "Get them," he instructed Gunn and Road Dogg.

The New Age Outlaws gallantly tried to fight the large amount of wrestlers. Reigns made sure to get a few punches in on both of them. He was positive that they had something to do with the attack on Ambrose. He hit Gunn with a Superman punch and he went down. He saw Kane was trying to slip out of the room but Kofi Kingston and Zack Ryder stopped him. He decided while the New Age Outlaws and Kane were busy, he'd go find Orton and Batista.

He hurried out of the office with the Usos and Daniel Bryan following right behind him. He went up to Michael Hayes who was talking to Layla and Fandango. "Have you seen Orton and Batista," he asked.

"I think I saw them go into that locker room," Layla said pointing at a door two doors down from the Authority's office.

They hurried over and yanked the door open. They went in found Batista and Orton watching a video on the screen. The video showed Ambrose lying on a floor. The sound of a rocking chair could be heard.

"I can fast forward to the good stuff," Orton said, "we weren't really watching because there was a hockey game on. Blues are out of the running for the Cup but I still like hockey."

Reigns didn't know how it was possible but he became even angrier. He now knew without a doubt that Orton and Batista were involved. He remembered that Rollins said Ambrose had reacted to a hockey game. He charged at Orton spearing into a locker before he started punching him. The Usos jumped on Batista before he could help Orton. It was a brawl all over the locker room with clothes, chairs, and bags flying everywhere. Security came in but didn't do anything.

Daniel Bryan locked Orton into the Yes Lock and still security just stood there. Reigns helped the Usos helped down Batista and soon the fight ended with the Usos, Reigns, and Bryan victorious.

As security pulled Orton and Batista out of the locker room, Bryan stopped one of them. "What's going on?"

"We were told to come in here to see if you needed help but everything looked fine."

"So Kane's been removed," Jimmy asked.

"Yep," the security guard said, "though once he got word that Triple H had been arrested, things changed."

"Triple H got arrested," Zeb Culter asked as he and Jack Swagger made their way to the back after a loss to Cesaro.

"From what we heard, Triple H admitted to attacking Dean Ambrose in front of a police officer. Oh and Maddox has already left the arena."

"That's okay," Reigns said, "he didn't have anything to do with what happened to Ambrose. He's too much of a coward and would have told us right away."

"Um there is a problem," another security guard said, "no one's seen the Wyatts tonight and rumor is that Bray was the one who requested the match."

"Wait. How did they know Seth…"

reigns was already hitting speed dial before his cousin finished the question.

"…wasn't here?"

* * *

Seth sat in a chair texting a friend back home. Dean was asleep in the hospital bed and things had been a lot quieter since Triple H was arrested. The nurse had remarked that Dean was doing better and they had even removed the respirator and switched it to a breathing tube that was inserted in his nose. Seth felt he could for the first time in the past twenty-four hours, relax. Everything was starting to go their way. He put his headphones on and started listening to his iPod. He never heard his cellphone ring. He closed his eyes exhausted by the events of the last few days.

The curtains parted and in stepped Erick Rowan and Luke Harper. They looked at the two sleeping Shield members before signaling to their leader that the coast was clear. Bray walked in humming his newest anthem, He's Got the Whole World in His Hands but stopped when he saw Seth starting to stir.

"Knock him out," Bray hissed. Erik did so quickly.

Bray sat on the edge of Ambrose's bed watching him sleep. He took out the breathing tube which set alarms going off like crazy as he unplugged wires and IVs. He picked Ambrose up. "Get Rollins," he ordered and before a nurse was in the room, the lights went out and they were all gone by the time they came back on.

* * *

Notes: Yeah I know that was mean. Not sure where the muses are taking me quite yet but it's a bumpy ride.


	18. On a Lonely Highway

"Roman you better sit down," Daniel said as he came into the locker room.

"What's going on," Roman asked as he hit redial again. Why wasn't Seth answering? He wondered. He looked at Bryan and the look on his face made Roman sit down on a bench.

"We just got a call from the hospital Dean's at. Dean and Seth are gone. No one saw them leave but," he hesitated, "the lights went out briefly."

Roman hit redial again. He didn't want to believe this was happening. He tried Dean's phone and there was no answer. No one knew where Dean's things ended up after Bray Wyatt took him out of the arena the night before. It seemed so much longer than 24 hours ago. It felt like a year. Roman threw his water bottle as hard as he could. "They could be anywhere," Roman said, "we really thought Seth would be enough protection."

"There's more Roman," Brie said, "they said there was no sign of a struggle."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Well there is some good news," Daniel said "a large quantity of oxygen disappeared obviously for Dean."

"But we have no idea where they are!" Roman yelled. He jumped up and started pacing the locker room trying to think. He remembered a conversation he had had with Dean about his constant movement. Dean had said it helped him think better. He hoped that that eclectic thinking would help him now. "We should have known Hunter would have a backup plan in case something happened to him. Now Seth and Dean are with the Wyatts and we have no way to help them."

"We'll find them Roman," Jimmy said trying to calm his cousin down. He was almost as scared as him but he was able to look at things differently.

John Cena walked up to them. "The fans are getting restless," he said. "They have no idea what happened backstage. Daniel you should go out and give them an update.

Daniel was about to protest and say Roman should do it but he saw the look on Roman's face and knew he was in no shape to talk to the fans. He grabbed a mic from the Gorilla Position and walked to the ring.

Roman's phone started to ring. The caller ID showed it was Dean's phone. "Hello," he asked not sure who would be on the other end.

"Just one Shield Member left," Bray Wyatt drawled into the phone.

"Where are you," he demanded.

"On a lonely road with my family and your friends. Off to nowhere and everywhere. Doesn't really matter where we are going. Sister Abigail is guiding me."

"I will find you," Roman swore, "and…"

Bray just laughed. "You'll do what," he asked, "I haven't hurt either of them…yet. I've got everything Ambrose needs."

"What do you want," Roman asked tired of all these games.

"What I want," Bray asked laughing. "That's none of your worries right now. When it's time for you to know, you'll know." He started humming He's Got the Whole World in His Hands before he hung up.

He hit redial but Bray had turned the phone off. He took out the card for Detective Scott and made the call to him.

* * *

Seth woke up and found himself in a very dark place that was moving. It didn't take him long to realize he was no longer in Dean's hospital room. He tried to sit up and hit his head on something hard. He felt around and realized he was in a truck as he found a spare tire. He couldn't find the trunk release. He felt around for a weapon of any kind. He had once heard that if you were stuck in a trunk, you should bust out one of the tail lights. He wondered if he had heard it or had just seen it in the movie The Call. He couldn't find anything so he tried kicking at the tail light.

The car slowed and then stopped moving and he heard car doors open and close. The trunk was opened and he was pulled out by Erik Rowan. He started to fight back but stopped when he saw Bray holding Ambrose up. Ambrose was weakly trying to fight him off but was having no success.

Seth stood still. "That's good," Bray said, "since you can't be trusted in the trunk, you will have to lie on the care floor." He said opening a backdoor with one hand while gripping Ambrose with the other. He tossed Ambrose in who moaned in pain and then got in and made Seth climb in last. Ambrose sat with his head leaning against the window. Bray reached over and adjusted the oxygen mask.

"Plenty of room," Ambrose said his voice barely above a whisper.

"No," Bray said as Erik got into the front passenger side of the vehicle. "Rollins will sit on the floor. We have miles to go on don't need any more interruptions." Rollins sat very uncomfortably at Bray's feet. He noticed the windows were tinted so no one would be able to see in. He tried to search his pocket for his phone but found his pockets empty. The vehicle started moving again.

"Why are you doing this," Seth asked. He received no answer. Bray was staring off into space humming an unknown tune. He was about to repeat his question when he heard a siren.

"Pull over," Bray said sliding over to the middle of the seat and yanked Seth up on the seat. He kept a tight hold on Ambrose as he yanked the seat belt on each of them. "Buckle up," he ordered Seth.

The cop pulled up behind them and got out. He walked to the car and Luke rolled down his window. "License and registration," he ordered. Luke pulled them out.

"What seems to be the problem officer," Bray asked.

"You have a busted taillight," he said as he turned the flashlight to look at them. He shone the light first on Seth, then Bray, and then Ambrose. The light lingered on Ambrose. He took Luke's driver's license and rental car information and went back to his police cruiser.

"What should we do Bray," Erik asked. "Should we try driving away?"

Bray sat quietly thinking. Seth contemplated getting out of the car but knew the Wyatts would drive away and he couldn't get to Ambrose because Bray was between them. He wished there was a way to tell the cop that they were in trouble.

"Not yet," Bray said.

The police officer came back. "I need all of you to get out of the vehicle," he ordered.

"Officer as you can see my brother is very ill," Bray said pointing at Ambrose. "He was just discharged from the hospital."

"Get out of the car now," the police officer said starting to reach for his gun.

"Do as the officer says boys," Bray said as he reached over and opened Seth's door. Seth waited until Luke and Erik were also out of the car before getting out not trusting the Wyatts. Bray exited last carefully pulling Ambrose out.

"Sir," the officer said turning to Seth, "why don't you and your friend," he said indicating Ambrose. "Have a seat in my cruiser?"

Seth took Ambrose from Bray. How were they going to get to the cruiser? Ambrose had one ankle in a cast and the knee on the other leg was wrapped with an ace bandage. He picked Dean up carefully in his arms and set Dean down in the police cruiser. The officer in the passenger seat looked at them from the radio he was speaking in which was why he wasn't able to help them. "Good and Lopez," he asked.

"Yeah," Seth said sighing with relief. He leaned over and adjusted Ambrose's oxygen mask.

"We are just waiting for an ambulance to take you both to the nearest hospital. My name is Officer Martin Gadon and that was my partner Officer Eric Jones." He took a good look at Ambrose "How are you holding up Mr. Good?"

"Okay," he said weakly giving them a thumbs up.

"Do you have a cellphone we can use," Seth asked.

"Sure," Officer Gadon said handing it to him.

He entered Roman's phone number and it barely finished ringing once before Roman answered. Hello?"

"Roman its Seth. Dean and I are okay. We are sitting in a police car waiting for an ambulance."

"Thank God you guys are safe," Roman said. "How's Dean?"

"He's hanging…" his voice trailed off when he heard shouting. Gadon slid over to the driver's seat and drove closer. They saw Officer Jones standing there pointing his gun and the Wyatts standing there with their hands in the air. The shouting had come from two teenagers who were riding their bikes. It looked like one of the Wyatts had tried to get one of the bikes.

"Seth you still there," Roman asked.

"Yeah sorry. Things are kinda weird here. But Dean and I are both okay. I need to go," Seth said as heard an ambulance approaching along with another police cruiser.

The EMTs helped Dean onto a stretcher and loaded him into the back of the ambulance. Seth got into the front. As they drove away, Seth turned around to look at the Wyatts and the look in Bray's eyes sent a chill down his spine.

* * *

Notes: Back on track. Hope you have been enjoying the story.


	19. Back on Top

Notes: This part starts during the last chapter.

* * *

Daniel Bryan walked out to the ring with mic in hand. The fans were already doing the yes chant. They had been waiting far too long for something to happen after the Cesaro/Jack Swagger match. Bryan entered the ring and waited for the fans to quiet down before he began speaking. It didn't happen right away so he began with, "the Authority is no longer in charge." That quieted the fans as they were surprised by what they heard.

"Brad Maddox has fled the Arena. Kane and the New Age Outlaws have been removed from the building and the best part, Triple H has been arrested. We are now entering a new era where the superstars and divas take over the company." This was met by met by loud cheers. "Unfortunately we are still putting matches together since Evolution, the New Age Outlaws, and the Wyatt Family are not here or are not available to wrestle." He left the ring.

The commentators exchanged looks. They had heard that Kane had been taken down but didn't have any of the details of what had happened. Tonight was going to be very interesting.

Backstage Roman was on the phone with Detective Scott who was trying to assure him that they had an APB out on the Wyatt Family. Roman was very close to losing it. No one could calm him down not even a call from his fiancé and daughter.

"So what exactly are you going to do," Vickie Guerrero asked. She had tried to stay away from everything.

Roman just stared at her but didn't answer. His mind was not on the show. He was too worried about Seth and Dean. He walked away.

"Excuse me," she yelled after him but he ignored her.

He sat in a chair backstage watching the show. No one else bothered him. During the main event of John Cena vs. Daniel Bryan his phone rang.

"Roman its Seth. Dean and I are okay. We are sitting in a police car waiting for an ambulance."

"Thank God you guys are safe," Roman said letting out a sigh of relief. "How's Dean?"

"He's hanging…"

there was silence from Seth but he could hear shouting in the background. He became worried all over again. "Seth you still there," Roman asked.

"Yeah sorry. Things are kinda weird here. But Dean and I are both okay. I need to go," Seth said hanging up the phone.

Roman smiled for the first time that evening. His friends were safe.

* * *

_Epilogue_

"I don't need help," Ambrose grumbled as he took the crutches that Seth tried to hand him.

Seth stepped away deciding it was better not to argue with his friend. It was three weeks after the attacks and kidnappings. Ambrose had been released from the hospital the day before and had insisted on attending the last RAW before the Payback PPV. He was in no way cleared to wrestle but he wanted to be at the shows.

Roman held the door open to the arena that RAW was at that evening. "Do you want us to close the door so that you can open it yourself?" He asked with a chuckle.

Ambrose didn't say anything as he hobbled through the door of the arena. Seth followed right behind him. They headed to one of the locker rooms and found Daniel Bryan already changing.

"Good to see you Dean," Bryan said. "Heard you were released yesterday but didn't know you were going to be at RAW.

"Where else would I be," Ambrose asked. "I spent three weeks in the hospital. Don't want to just sit at home and do nothing. I'd rather be here and do nothing.

"That's the spirit," Seth said. "I'm sure you'll find something to do here though," Seth said as he started to change.

"So who exactly is in charge," Ambrose asked as he stretched his ankle out on a bench across from where he was sitting. "Please don't say Stephanie."

Roman and Seth exchanged looks.

"It's Stephanie? We are all in trouble now."

"No it's not Stephanie," Seth said quickly. "It's no one that's been in the Authority or their stooges. It's Dusty Rhodes believe it or not. He's not COO but he's the new GM of RAW. Sorry thought we had told you."

"Dusty's okay I guess," Dean said with a shrug.

As if he heard his name, Dusty came into the locker room. "Reigns and Rollins you have a title shot against Rybaxel tonight." He said not looking up from his paper. When he did look up he smiled at Ambrose. "Glad to see you back."

"Thanks Dusty," Ambrose said.

"So much to do before tonight. Talk to you fellas later." Dusty said and left.

Ambrose spent most of the evening thanking people and getting help at catering. He would have normally refused help but he knew it was impossible to carry a plate of food while on crutches. He could easily tell the atmosphere and mood backstage had changed for the better now that the Authority was gone.

When it was time for the tag match, The Shield came out via the ramp. The fans exploded in cheers when they saw Ambrose with them. Ambrose took a seat next to Jerry Lawler at the announce table. JBL wasn't there.

"Did Dusty tell you that you are replacing JBL?" King asked.

"No," Ambrose said, "but I'll do it. What happened to JBL?"

"He resigned," Cole said. "He said he was resigning because he wants to spend more time with his family."

"I think he resigned because he didn't like the changes in management," King said.

"Until I'm cleared to be in the ring I'll be happy to share my insights with you and the fans."

Cole and Lawler rolled their eyes. Same old Dean.

Doc Ammon smiled at him as he brought a chair over for him to put his leg up. "Let me know if you need anything," Ammon said before leaving.

The match went back and forth but in the end Rollins hit the Curb Stop for the pin. They were now two time tag team champions. After raising their titles in the air, they exited the ring to celebrate with Ambrose.

The Shield was back on top

* * *

Notes: And the fic is finished. Sorry for not mentioning what happened to the Authority but the trials hadn't taken place yet. I'm toying with the idea of a sequel focusing on Wyatts/Shield but I haven't decided yet.


End file.
